


跑龍套

by xziee223



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, The Witcher AU, jay接過女客提及, jay是城內的男娼, slade就是……slade, underage提及, 失禁提及, 拳交影射, 有未成年賣身暗示, 過去且持續中的性虐暗示
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 被囚禁一陣子的年輕娼妓Jason想得到自由必須先完成一項任務……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只玩過1的一半還沒玩完  
> 文內提到的 **利維亞的傑洛特** ：遊戲主角，傭兵，銀白長髮、背著兩把劍、一隻眼睛上有疤痕

 

　　突如其來的大雨打散街道上行走的人們，每個人都躲在淺淺的屋簷底下，希望這場大雨來的也快、去的也快。

 

　　在這樣的雨中Slade試圖擰乾他濕溽的髮尾，想想也夠愚蠢，不如跟其他人一樣躲在屋簷底下避雨。

　　雖然傭兵這種生物得適應所有惡劣的環境，想找個安靜又溫暖的地方度過今天晚上，亦不算是什麼太奢侈的願望。

　　泰莫利亞的貿易區已經算是一個建設完善的城鎮，她保有每個城鎮的 **默契** ，各個角落都有誘人的、豐滿的肉身在召喚他。

　　他並不意外會成為娼妓們的目標，因為他英俊並且，有錢。

 

　　Slade進酒吧之前跟不少於二十雙魅惑的眼睛四目相對過，其中一雙藍綠色的眼睛與其說是魅惑，不如說是裡頭含有的野性給他留下深刻的印象。

　　「嘿，你是利維亞的Geralt對吧？」少年手遮著雨朝他跑過來，Slade就在那看著雨水滑過他精瘦的脖子與肩膀，那瞬間他突然覺得他願意花錢跟他睡一晚。

　　「你可能忘記我了，上個月我跟我的 **生意夥伴** 被松鼠黨挾持的時候是你救了我們！」少年自顧自地說。

　　Slade記得上個月的人質是在一個 **荒郊野外** 被抓到的，「你的生意夥伴真具有冒險精神。」

　　「偶爾會有這樣的生意夥伴～」少年哈哈大笑起來，「我一直沒有機會感謝你，讓我請你喝酒吧！」推開酒吧的門。

 

　　Slade走進去，這是他第一次來到新納拉寇特旅店，裡面就跟一般旅店一樣，人們在酒精的薰陶下大聲說話，掩蓋過角落吟遊詩人的音樂聲，就算所有旅店老闆都討厭賭拳擊的文化，他們都還是默認一群鼻青臉腫的拳擊手佔據他們的旅店一隅。

 

　　「你喝什麼？這裡偶爾可以買到矮人釀的酒，那簡直是極品！」

　　「我懷疑你能買到。」

　　「真失禮，」少年感到被冒犯，他鼓起他的腮幫子，瞠大那雙顏色很好看的眼睛，「……我的信用良好，老闆會讓我賒帳！」

　　言下之意就是他還是買不起，他會努力賺錢償還。Slade很想回說他並不介意少年用肉償，但他也不是真的利維亞的Geralt，在搞清楚少年究竟想幹什麼之前，先按兵不動吧。

 

　　「我對酒的要求不高。」

　　「你在小瞧我對吧？」

　　Slade用一個尖銳的微笑回答他，只見少年收起他殷切的笑容，氣噗噗地跑去找旅店老闆說話。

　　Slade坐在木椅上觀察少年的背影，少年修長的腿後方撐起他的屁股，不是很翹，但也算不錯的了。

 

　　少年帶著幾罐啤酒跟一個啤酒杯回來，在以杯計算的旅店中，兩罐啤酒肯定超出少年的預算。

　　「我根本沒有你是個混蛋的情報。」咚一聲把酒放到桌上。

　　「你的情報裡我是什麼樣子？」

　　「總是莫名其妙就行俠仗義的愛錢的傭兵、很愛美女。」少年打開啤酒，將矮人釀造的高濃度酒精倒進高高的啤酒杯，一邊欣賞那厚厚的泡泡，一邊將它推到男人面前。

　　「你討厭我的話不必硬要請我喝酒。」

　　少年只是懷著原本的怒意看他，「買下我那段時間的生意夥伴當時本來想把我丟給松鼠黨，可是誰要挾持一個男妓啊？我沒錢沒地位也不是他們的菜，我在那邊一點用也沒有……」

　　Slade喝了一口啤酒，綿密的啤酒泡泡沾在他的鬍子上，散發出濃濃的香味。

　　少年的眼睛盯著他喝下去的液體，停頓了那麽個瞬間。

　　「反正，我就要死在那裡了，」他無奈地攤手，「好吧，可能是因為我在掙扎時不小心殺死他們兩個夥伴，惹他們更生氣了。」

　　他說到一半，服務生帶來幾盤小菜，Slade跟服務生再要了一個杯子。

 

　　「然後你出現了！你可能只是剛好經過，你很快殺光他們，殺完你就走了。我的客人叫的比我在床上還誇張！你應該印象深刻吧？」

　　少年投來目光的同時服務生也拿來杯子，「我沒聽過你在床上怎麼叫的。」

　　被調侃的少年癟嘴，「我要說的不是我。」才說完這句話，男人就將倒滿的啤酒杯推到他面前，「做什麼？」

　　「光說話，不喝酒，你不無聊？」

　　「這是要請你喝的。」

　　「我沒有別人請我喝酒就獨飲的習慣，即使你未成年也可以喝一杯果汁。」

　　少年拿起酒杯，盯著上面的泡泡，「我成年了。」

 

　　見少年輕輕啜了一口，Slade才再次拿起自己的酒杯，少年喝下順口的啤酒瞬間露出一抹連他自己都沒發現的淺淺微笑。

　　「你叫什麼名字？」

　　「Jason。」

 

　　Slade點點頭，一邊跟少年聊一些無關緊要的事（例如說他在利維亞的Geralt離開後就狠踹了當時的客人的老二，後來他被 **封殺** 一陣子），一邊吞下如果不下酒根本不好吃的小菜。

　　Slade舔掉嘴唇邊的啤酒泡泡，Jason仍在跟他說話，藏在袖子底下的手腕有深刻的痕跡，初步推斷是比手指粗的麻繩綁的，顏色是暗暗的紫紅色，傷痕非常新鮮、深可見骨；少年的脖子上也有同樣的痕跡，被麻繩擦破的皮膚部位都還是深紅色的，尚未長出新的皮膚。他可能被綁了很久，或最近才被放開。

　　少年沒有發現他露骨的觀察眼神，有可能是因為他藍綠色的眼睛一直沒放在男人的臉上。

 

　　Slade繼續無聲地看他，噢……這孩子是白狼的迷弟，他很享受跟偶像獨處的時候，卻不敢看偶像的眼睛，即使幾分鐘前他才覺得他的偶像是個混帳，……這就是所謂盲從吧？

 

　　「你為什麼要做交際…… **草** ？」Slade問。

　　Jason瞪了他一眼，「啊……那是因為……」連兩杯酒精引起的暈紅染上Jason的臉頰，他很努力回想自己為什麼會走上這條路，「我媽……呃……她死前欠下的毒品錢太多……利息也很高……就……嗯……」

　　「你父親呢？」

　　「很久以前就不見了……可能被……魔物……吃掉了吧……」

 

　　Jason倒下前迷茫地瞧一眼男人，「我聽說……嗝……你的……酒量……很差……」

　　Slade喝光不知道第幾杯的啤酒，再幫自己裝了一杯，用滿不在乎的口吻說：「啊，我從頭到尾都不是你以為的那個人。」

　　「……」Jason怔怔地看著他，「……什麼？」

　　「很常有人把我跟白狼搞錯，我不怪你，孩子。」

　　「……」少年小聲呻吟著什麼，「你不……怪我……？」

　　Slade頗具玩味地起身，想過去少年那邊抱住他，他才摟住醉倒的少年，周圍的聲音都停了下來，Slade早就感覺到酒吧中瀰漫的無理殺氣，在他跟少年聊天時就有好幾雙眼睛刺過來，他想少年只是一個負責灌醉利維亞的Geralt的小角色。

 

　　「你到底都留下什麼爛攤子給別人，Geralt。」Slade無奈地嘆氣。

 

×

 

　　喪鐘是他的名號，Slade覺得自己絕對比白狼那個窮傭兵更出名，只差別在於一個是善名一個是惡名罷了。

　　他沒有Geralt那麽善良，全部人都把刀口指向他的時候還能問為什麼，他只要留下一個能回答大部分問題的活口就好。

　　而那個 **活口** ，醉醺醺地趴在地面，Slade以為他只是在裝死，沒想到他還有勇氣跟時間可以從死在他身邊的惡徒身上摸走財物，再緩慢地挪到另一具屍體邊愉快地解開對方的錢袋。

 

　　錢夠了，該逃了，Jason跌跌撞撞地摸到酒吧的門，離開之前他又往後看了一眼，那個白髮男人握劍的氣勢完全不亞於利維亞的傑洛特，斷肢殘骸飛得到處都是、血濺四方。

　　Jason吞了口口水，他認得出他腳邊的那隻粗壯的手臂，他曾被它折磨得死去活來，現在它只剩一隻沒有主人的手臂，諷刺的是Jason記不太清當時擁有這條手臂的人是誰。

　　少年抬起眼，那個瞬間他與傭兵先生對上眼，男人殺紅了眼而眼中只有他，一股涼意爬上Jason的背脊，他感覺不到自己呼吸的力道，鮮血在男人斑白的鬍子上看起來特別怵目驚心。

　　Jason完全不想探討自己到底惹到什麼人，他往門外衝，酒精無法穩住他的腳步，跑的當下他覺得全世界都在晃，此時他只慶幸酒吧中還有人能讓那男人砍砍洩憤。

 

　　Slade在收拾完所有的惡徒後不耐煩地抹掉鬍子上的血液，他的能力對新手村的惡徒來說果然太殘忍了。他嘆口氣，撕開地上隨便一塊布，擦掉劍上的血跡，讓劍回鞘。

　　他該去找找那隻跑掉的小老鼠，他不排除打他屁股逼他就範——噢，想想就興奮。

 

　　『跑掉的小老鼠』其實也不難找，Slade一走出門就看到他了，少年抱著錢袋腳步不穩地撞在巷尾牆壁上，男人親眼目睹他慘叫一聲。

　　Slade一步步往他走去，不疾不徐。少年聽到腳步聲往後一看，看到他的同時拔腿就跑——然後跟突然生出的齊齊摩嚇得動也不敢動。

 

　　齊齊摩是長的像蜘蛛的大型魔物，就連最小的品種都比三個成年男人的體型還大，牠沒有眼睛，光靠嗅覺跟聽覺在尋找獵物。

　　「……」Jason屏住呼吸近距離瞪著不到一公尺遠的齊齊摩，心臟跳的飛快，酒都醒了！他右腳跟稍微往後方挪動，比起後方那個鐵定會殺他的傭兵，眼前會吃人的魔物更加可怕……

　　「……」Slade就站在那看他。

　　「……」齊齊摩嘴中的酸液黏黏地滴落。

 

　　俯一瞬間，Slade打的響指響徹雲霄、感知到聲音的齊齊摩對少年嘶吼、少年對男人大罵一聲操！

　　「操你他媽是個混帳！」Jason往後跳開，以一個喝醉的人來說他的敏捷性很好，Slade露出不以為意的冷笑，抱臂看著少年傖惶亂竄。

　　「牠吃掉你也省得我拔劍。」

　　「你最好到牠吃你都不拔劍！」

　　「嗯哼。」Slade無所謂，看少年亂竄比他想的還有趣，八隻腳的齊齊摩速度之快，Jason好幾次重心不穩跌倒，但都在齊齊摩靠近之前滾開來。整個過程Slade最佩服的是死到臨頭Jason都沒放開他的錢袋。

 

　　直到最後，酒精都沒有放過Jason的思考跟行為模式，不只如此它還給他加了膽子！第三次Jason摔到地上再爬起來之後，他連看都沒有看，抱著 **要死也一起死** 的心態，直直往Slade衝過去。

　　Slade在前方等待少年往自己撞過來，他成功用單手鎖住少年的脖子，輕而易舉地將他壓在地上，另一隻手拔出背上的銀劍，在Jason腦袋才撞上地板的霎那，緊跟在後面的齊齊摩已經被削成兩半，魔物的屍體分成兩邊掠過他們身體兩旁，連碰都沒碰到他們！

　　Jason感受不到脖子上的手的重量，他的心臟跳得比躲避齊齊摩時還要快速——這個人太強了！就算是Geralt也沒這麼俐落……

 

　　解決完齊齊摩的喪鐘低下頭，一把揪起少年的領子將他從地上提起來。

　　「唔呃……」Jason推拒他的肩膀，他上次被抓住後發生了些娼妓都很難避免掉的事，眼前這個男人也絕對不會放過他的……

　　「我有很多要問你的事，」Slade甩掉劍上齊齊摩的酸液再收回鞘中，「你可以自己決定要回答我，或接受拷問。」

　　「放開我……你個 **騙子** ……」

　　「我可從來沒有說我是利維亞的Geralt。」

　　少年無法聚焦地瞪著他，「利用一個娼妓的感激之情，你可真高尚！」

　　「我可不會用圍堵的方式感謝一個人，我高尚的部分在於我不殺你，小鬼，別試圖惹我生氣。」

　　「你就是一個……嗝…… **仿冒品** ！」

　　「我會讓你記住我，」橫抱起Jason輕盈的身體，「我不是利維亞的Geralt，意味著我不是 **只喜歡** 美女而已。」

　　「……！」

　　「你今晚是我的了。」

　　Slade搶走Jason緊拿著的錢袋，一腳踹開旅店的大門，本來在處理屍體的老闆與服務生再次縮回櫃台中。

　　「還給我！那是我的！」

　　「閉嘴。」Slade的手躲開Jason的 **搶奪** ，豪爽地將錢袋丟進旅店老闆的櫃檯裡，他現在迫切需要一個房間來處理少年。

　　「不不不、你是個混——」喊到一半看見男人拿出另一袋更鼓更飽滿的錢袋。

　　「閉嘴它就是你的。」晃晃錢袋。

　　「……」媽的，好誘人，錢袋裡金幣摩擦的聲音怎麼能那麼好聽……

　　Slade滿意地將錢袋塞進少年懷中，Jason拿到錢後就真的不吵了，但他看起來很失落。

 

　　被丟到床上的瞬間Jason還是努力抱好他的錢袋，除了護住這包他見過最厚的錢袋之外，一時之間他只有快速看了房間的擺設跟逃生口，這裡是二樓，如果有必要他也能跳出去。反正他喝醉了！這一點都不可怕！

 

　　「不用拿那麽緊，那是你的。」

　　「我絕不還你！」

　　「好了，別說那麽多，回答問題。」Slade再次拔出劍，Jason大力抖動一下肩膀，「你是誰？」

　　「就你聽到看到的……那樣……嗝！」打了個酒嗝。

　　「除了你也是同夥之外，看來沒有其他真話。」Slade拉了支椅子過來，開始擦拭他的劍。

　　「我沒有說半句……假話！」

　　「你根本沒看過利維亞的Geralt。」

　　「我有！……他是真的救了我！我只看過背影……聽說他一個眼睛有疤痕……」

　　「他那只眼睛的功能性完好。」丟去擦劍的布。

　　「……」Jason吸了幾口氣，「是嗎？」

　　Slade收起自己的劍，起身，少年倏地又緊張起來。

　　Slade脫去那件已經烤到半乾又被鮮血濺濕的上衣，注意到自己露出肌肉時少年瞠大的眼睛，少年像隻蒼鼠抱住飼料又愣愣地看著他的樣子，出奇可愛。

 

　　「把衣服脫掉。」爬到床上。

　　看見男人靠近，Jason挪動腿部往後退，「等等、……」

　　「我的耐心有限。」

　　「那關我屁事！」退無可退的時候，Jason背後抵著角落，對男人吼了出來。

　　「你不會想再次經歷前幾晚的事。」

　　「……」少年迷茫的眼中閃過一絲絲的錯愕，前幾晚的記憶開始回放，男人們猙獰狂笑的表情、還有那隻只剩下手臂的手臂。

　　「你知道，我並不比他們溫柔。」Slade再逼向前。

 

　　這次少年眼中閃過的是Slade第一次與他對上眼時被吸引的光彩，他的野性在綻放，他並沒有服輸，Slade可以肯定如果自己打算對少年硬來，他是絕對不會順從的。

　　Jason的眼睛移開一會兒，「關於利維亞的Geralt……我聽姐姐們說他是少數不會攻擊她們的……男人……」又看回來，他的眼底有股火在燒，似乎是最低底線的試探。

　　Slade抬起少年的下顎，「你沒有資格要求我不報復你。」

　　「……」Jason的呼吸漏拍，看在他剛剛才夥同（或被夥同）惡徒算計這個男人的份上，男人確實有理由折磨他。

　　「你很幸運，我沒有毆打娼妓的興趣，但我已經 **厭倦** 你滿口利維亞的Geralt！」Slade嚴厲地低吼著，「我 **不是** 也 **沒必要** 當你們眼中的模範客人，如果你再提起利維亞的Geralt， **我就打你屁股** ！」

　　Jason沒有問被打屁股是不是最糟糕的狀況，而且明明就是男人問他的，「……連介系詞都不能說？」

　　「連介系詞都不能說。」

 

　　Jason還是抱著警戒思考了很久，點點頭，把錢袋收到枕頭下面，再俐落地脫去他的衣物。

 

　　少年的身體非常蒼白，有些部位甚至白到可以看到底下的血管。除了四肢遭粗暴捆綁過的痕跡，皮膚上到處都是年代久遠的疤痕跟新的傷口。

　　在這種城鎮中，人們總是在娼妓身上實施他們的願望，那些願望並不是那麼光明正大。

 

　　Jason有點無所適從地躺下，「你……你總有個名字……？」

　　「Slade Wilson。」Slade壓上去，用他那隻明亮的藍色眼珠捕捉少年此時此刻的所有表情，「叫我Slade。

　　「Slade……」

　　「很好，從現在開始你只能說這個名字。」

 


	2. Chapter 2

下

 

　　Jason被壓到床上的時候還沒什麼真實感，男人固定住他的腦袋，第一件事就是吻他滿是酒味的嘴唇。

　　酒精帶來的後遺症很有效地放慢他所有的感官，他只覺得自己很熱、Slade的手很冰，男人的身體整個壓在他身上，他們之間沒有任何縫隙。

 

　　「嗯呃……」Jason微微顫抖，熱度漫延到耳朵，他張開眼睛只看見男人陰冷的眼睛，可他的手又不像他的眼神那樣冰涼。

　　Slade分開少年的雙腿，鑽入修長的大腿間，迫不及待地用下體摩挲Jason只有半硬的陰莖。

 

　　察覺到男人的慾望，Jason抬高腿，一隻手伸到下方撫摸Slade的慾望，「直接操我……」

　　「永遠別教我該怎麼操你。」突然擰了少年一邊的乳頭。

　　「啊……」Jason仰起上半身，酥麻的感覺很不合時宜地擴散開來，連帶引發他仔細琢磨手上這根東西的形狀……

　　——……龜頭好大……這個長度……這個直徑……變種人都是這樣的嗎……

 

　　Slade發出壓抑的低喘，少年迷茫的眼睛看著天花板，摸索的動作卻非常明顯，Slade承認，那很舒服，所以他沒打斷Jason對他陰莖的好奇心。

　　Slade抬起頭，直直地看進少年的藍綠色眼睛。

　　突然被注視著的少年抖了一下，手上的動作也停了下來，不知道他有沒有發覺，他正在微微發抖。

 

　　Slade伏上去，撫著Jason紅透的臉頰，吻上他緊張的嘴唇。

　　Jason沒有意識到他的嗚噎聲對男人來說有多甜美，他不自覺地環上Slade的脖子，觸摸到這個跟利維亞的Gerult一模一樣的銀白色髮絲。

　　以外表特徵來說，Slade也不完全跟白狼一樣，至少髮型就不一樣……但他更兇狠、更強大、更毫無保留……

 

　　「如果我能聽見你腦子裡的聲音，我會打你屁股。」

　　Jason心虛地吞了口口水，好像沒有一開始那麼警戒了，「你要聽實話嗎？」

　　「為什麼你認為我在乎？」

　　「事實是……你比較老，但是……嗯……」感覺到手上的東西更硬了，「很迷人……」

　　Slade彎起嘴角，他的笑容看起來很不友善、很致命、很讓人移不開目光……

　　「僅此一次，」男人再次低下頭，親吻他的臉頰，在少年耳邊呢喃：「把你自己弄開。」

 

　　Jason愣了一下，隨後顫抖著點頭，他舔濕自己的手指，安靜地為自己擴張。他的身體被包圍在男人漸漸溫暖的懷中，有點粗暴的吻跟啃咬在他皮膚上的每一處落下。

　　現在他腦子裡真的什麼人也沒想了，那個被他踹老二後就報復他的客人、指使他灌醉白狼的主謀、以前的所有客人……都在Slade那看起來好像很有佔有慾的動作下煙消雲散。

　　就連是做做樣子，也不曾有人不准他想著別人，也不曾有人在乎他有沒有好好擴張……

 

　　「Slade……」Jason深吸一口氣，「我……我好了……」

　　Slade瞇起眼，少年紅腫的部位努力地吞噬他四根手指，咕啾咕啾的粘膩聲音中他非常誘人。

　　「還不夠。」男人說，鼻尖摩挲過少年的小腿骨。

 

　　Jason難過的嗚噎，並不是他不耐煩了想快點結束，而是他想要……想要這個初次見面且不是白狼的男人……

　　「操我……」

　　「我說過，別指示我該怎麼做。」

　　Jason大力搖頭，喉嚨深處覺得酸澀，「操你媽……」

　　Slade抬眼瞪他。

　　「這不是指示！」少年朝著他大叫，「我他媽在罵你！」

　　男人抓住少年的兩隻手，將那兩隻曾經別緊緊捆綁的雙手壓到少年頭頂的位置，「溫柔點，否則我不讓你受傷也能讓你崩潰。」

　　「……」少年噤聲，到口的髒字硬生生又吞了回去。

 

　　Slade放開他，抱起少年的上身往後挪了點位置，讓Jason分開雙腿跨跪在自己的腰間，由下而上欣賞少年惶恐的表情。

　　「我看看，」Slade的手指探入少年身後的軟穴，Jason貼上來時不經意地將已經全硬的男根貼到他的腹肌上，這個少年在慾望高漲時是非常兇暴的，他需要學會規矩，「你知道怎麼好好說話，對嗎？」

　　Jason止不住顫抖，男人的手指在他身體內胡亂地穿梭，他的指甲很整齊，摳弄他的時候並不痛，讓他比較不適的是男人手指上厚厚的繭子，那樣磨著磨著居然蠻舒服的……

　　「回答，男孩。」Slade另一隻手冷不防地握住Jason脆弱的睪丸，重重地揉了兩下。

　　「嘶——」Jason雙手掐住男人地肩膀，縮著脖子差點哭出來，「是的，先生……」

　　「那要怎麼說？」Slade吻吻他的嘴角。

　　Jason吸吸氣，「我……我想要你……Slade……」他的臉更紅了，這次不是因為酒精，而是來自於羞愧，「請你操我……好嗎？」

　　「當然，我的男孩，」男人放過了他可憐的囊袋，輕拍他的屁股，「誰能拒絕你這麼可愛的邀請？」

　　Jason忍著期待的呻吟，手伸向後方握住男人粗壯、炙熱的東西，扭扭臀部感覺它的位置，Slade在下方盯著他，那眼神強大、冷漠、沒有溫度，但很好看……

　　Jason緩慢地坐下，男人堅硬的前端進入後方時，少年從鼻孔發出愉悅的哼聲。他應該會非常想念今晚，想念這個不會一到床上就直接操他的男人。

 

　　「我……唔……」好脹，少年的長睫毛在搧動，「我沒有跟這麼大的陰莖做過……」

　　「但跟這麼大的 **別的東西** 做過？」

　　「……」Jason沒有立刻回答，他的腦中閃過一些討人厭卻又莫可奈何的畫面，「我……有提過我曾經的客人……封殺我……我有好一段時間……不見天日……」

　　Slade輕撫著少年的後腰跟背脊，Jason背後的曲線很性感……

　　「如此暴殄天物，」Slade吻進他的頸窩，「他們看不到你的美，在你身上洩憤不如讓你聽話。」

　　Jason被推回床上，男人的手撐在他身體兩旁，他們的下身緊緊貼在一塊，Jason體內飽得不可言喻，而Slade並沒有太用力操他。

　　他不說話了，一方面是男人再次用吻阻止他發言，一方面是他好像挺喜歡Slade的胸毛摩挲自己的胸口……

 

　　「啊……」Jason的雙手抱在男人背後，敏感的後穴裡面男人正緩慢地頂弄，為這不可能的溫柔Jason真的哭出來了，糟糕，這比他自己能承受的還要喜歡……

　　Slade的手指抹開少年落下的淚珠，Jason身上完全看不到娼妓的嫵媚與妥協，眉宇間的倔強跟兇惡有條件性的軟化，這些都讓他的淚水看起來更加吸引人。

　　「一開始就該讓你哭，」男人有點懊悔地頂著他，「雖然現在開始也不遲……」

　　「啊、」一下子就被頂到內部最脆弱的位置，Jason仰起脖子，雙手被男人放到對方的脖子上，「啊……」他又顫慄一次，Slade的尺寸不只傲人，還非常硬。

 

　　Jason可以感覺到一開始男人的緩慢跟加速，彷彿在等他適應，但他從來不這麼樂觀，尤其對方是一個嫖客，還是不久前才被算計的嫖客。

　　之後他就很難感覺到男人的動作了，Slade猛烈的撞擊沒有因為他的哭泣而停止，一層一層堆疊上去的快感擠在他沒被撫慰的男根裡，他想摸，但只要他的手離開男人的脖子，男人就會對他發出威脅般的低吼。

　　Jason沒辦法思考傭兵會不會攻擊他，或說就算攻擊他也習慣了，在聽到低吼的當下他最怕的是Slade不准他高潮——這不是他最怕的事，他覺得這是Slade會對他做的最可怕的事。

 

　　「啊哈……」濕濕黏黏的舌頭在他脖頸間滑動，不曉得是因為他在警戒Slade或是他在注意男人的所有動作，他能感覺到對方的舌頭、乾燥的嘴唇、跟牙齒，很清楚地感覺到。

　　他習慣被客人推到床上直接操，有時候他連一件完整的衣服都無法帶走，那些男人不會在乎他痛不痛，因為他們付了錢，那就是他們可以對他做所有事的理由。

 

　　Slade的一隻手撫上他的小腹，沿著平坦的肚子往上，Jason的小腹在發抖，那是一種肉體上興奮的表現，如果被問起他是否感到愉悅，少年有兩百種說詞取悅眼前的男人，可是他覺得Slade不會問，他會自己觀察……

　　就像他觀察出少年短時間內曾被虐待過一樣。

 

　　「Slade……」Jason念著他的名字，他呼喚男人完全無意義，他突如其來的願望是讓男人聽到他的聲音，「再、再……啊……再來……Slade……」

　　Slade哼了聲，這是開心的聲音，少年的各種面相都讓他驚艷，「你想讚美我，是嗎？」

　　「是的……是的……嗚……好深、……好棒……Slade……求你了……再用力一點……」Jason的腿張到最開，祈求男人可以完全操進去，「啊哈……啊……」

　　男人都還沒如他所願地沒入，強烈的高潮襲來，Jason的尾音上揚，落在咿跟呀之間不明所以的狀聲詞上，他摟著男人的手臂稍微放鬆，雙腿的肌肉不再緊繃。

　　他高潮的時候努力把臉埋在男人的脖頸間，他的肉體對高潮並不陌生，但能讓他心理也開心的高潮少之又少。

 

　　Jason喜歡女客人多於男客人一點，女客人總是含蓄又大膽，有溫暖滑嫩的肉身，……而且，拳頭打上來的力道比較不會那麼痛。

　　從小就開始見識各種嫖客的少年一直以為Slade會在某個時刻落下他的拳頭，那種暴力型的客人都有跡可循的，為了一頓食物、為了還那該死的利息錢，他不能避免掉會把他當作沙包使用而非性玩具使用的客人。

　　但有時候他又矛盾地覺得，比起為了錢跟一個男人上床，他好像更能接受被打一頓……

 

　　「你做的很好，孩子，」Slade在他面前笑，Jason迷濛地看著他，聽他用催眠的聲音告訴自己，「你做的很好。」

　　Slade繼續擺動他的腰幹，他不會這時候停下來，下方的少年沒有阻止男人繼續操他，安穩地接受他的陰莖。

　　一般來說他高潮後就會討厭男人們繼續操他，他不能推開他們，只能等他們操完；這次的體驗很奇怪，Jason也不曉得Slade是怎麼辦到的，他居然沒有想把男人推開的念頭，而且，陰莖還是硬的……

 

　　「你應該……早點出現的……」Jason斷斷續續地說，強烈的快感繼續在衝擊他的每一個細胞，「我……啊……之前的人生……有遇到……你……嗯……就好了……」

　　Slade撫開黏在男孩臉上的頭髮，吻去他可愛的淚花，上半身不動而下半身動得飛快，「很中聽。」連續的吻來到少年的唇邊，底下的人兒主動舔上他的嘴唇，好像他從不曾存在過囂張乖戾，「來吧，阻止你自己那麼早洩。」

　　Jason露出有點不甘願的表情，他剛剛的甜言蜜語都白費掉了，「Slade……」

　　「掐好，」Slade抓住他的手挪到少年男根的位置，「不然就是我來做。」

　　「嗚……」Jason哭著握著自己敏感得發痛的陰莖根部，他討厭抑制射精的慾望……

　　「很好，」男人獎勵性質地吻吻他，想轉移他的注意力，「不准說髒話。」

 

　　擁抱、肌膚相親，這些是Jason從沒幻想過、也沒期待過的事情，現在要他空出一隻手限制自己的興奮，何其殘忍……

　　Jason決定了，Slade是一個最惡質的客人，他才不要討好他——

 

　　「握好！」

　　「操你——」他還是聽話了，反抗不到一秒，挫敗地低聲哭著，就連他被囚禁的那段時間他都沒哭過，就連那些男人兇狠地朝他洩憤都不曾讓他懦弱，「 **你不得好死！** 」

　　「對一個即將帶你上天堂的人來說，你是個尖酸刻薄的小鬼。」Slade又重重撞了他一下。

　　「啊！」Jason被操得眼花瞭亂，他真的看不清眼前事物了，Slade的根部跟他的後穴口緊緊貼著，他能感覺到男人彷彿想把整個人塞進他裡面的慾望，而他突然恨自己無法全部容納……

　　「我應該懲罰你，讓你硬一個晚上，直到我厭倦，」Slade握住少年的小臉蛋，逼他只能看自己，「你想要我這麼做嗎？huh？」

　　「……」比起他不就範就會被打得片體鱗傷，這大概是他聽過最無傷大雅的威脅，但他還是發出了妥協般的哼聲。

 

　　Slade放開他，少年在離開他的觸碰後有難受的抗議，可是那並不影響Slade調整姿勢，男人抬高Jason的一隻腿，側放他的身體，一邊欣賞他染上粉紅色的身體、一邊欣賞他掐著男根底部的委屈表情。

　　「Slade……」Jason不耐地喊著他的名字，「Slade……快……」

　　「叫好聽一點。」

　　「Slade……」少年放軟聲線，他越來越恨自己的身體反應了。

　　「這就是我要的。」

 

　　男人抱著他的腿，開始用力的挺入與抽出。

　　少年跟他想的一樣，很值得跟他過上一晚，那些紅暈、那些沒放下的自尊、那些虛偽的討好，都在他心裡刻下難以磨滅的印記。

 

　　「唔……啊……」Jason大力搖頭，另一隻手手指擰在床單上，舒服到哭出來的眼淚止不下來，哽咽佔據他的喉嚨，Slade的技巧真的太好了，甚至比他這個娼妓還好，這是不是哪裡不對勁……

　　「我沒說你可以鬆手，Jason。」

　　「嗚……」少年只能再握緊他根本不想握緊的東西，用另一條手臂遮住自己的臉，他不想讓男人看見自己這麼沒用的模樣，即使這些都是Slade親手造成的——沒錯，他不想讓他得意。

 

　　他偶爾會從隙縫中看Slade的表情，男人會流汗，跟一般人一樣，男人盯著他，陰冷的藍眼睛裡都是他，跟一般人不一樣……

　　Slade那巨大的陰莖不斷在他身體內放肆，Jason越來越覺得身體不是自己的了，他爽到想要尖叫，想要這一秒持續到永久。

　　——有時候同樣的快感一直持續也不是什麼壞事，總比一直疊加上去卻不能釋放好吧？

 

　　「Slade！」少年忍不住吼出來了，「我不行了——」

　　「忍著！」Slade喘著氣，少年根本看不出來他有多忍耐，本末倒置地在他身下貪婪地索求快感，根本搞錯出錢的對象是誰！

　　「求你了……Slade……啊……」

　　Slade拔開他埋在臉上的手，他說了他要少年的眼淚，他怎麼能錯過任何一秒？

 

　　Jason他的眉頭皺在一起，慌亂地哭吼著，他的肉體升溫、承受猛烈抽插的小穴也越絞越緊，Slade很擅長讓他的床伴瘋掉，Jason應該撐不了多久了……

　　「拜託你……嗚……我真的……啊哈……」Jason的眼中也映滿男人的臉，「我不會再反抗你了……求你……」

　　「那就繼續。」

　　「嗚啊……」Jason更用力地哭出來，他的每一個念頭都在試圖說服他脫離男人的命令，他想要高潮、想要解脫，他想要在男人的身體下到達巔峰……可是若Slade不允許，那就不會是巔峰……

 

　　Slade享受這一切，享受Jason沒有自覺地迎合他的命令，「你很棒，孩子，」Slade彎下身，舔去他臉上的淚水，「你是最好的。」

　　「啊……」

　　接下來的時間內Jason都在混亂地哀求他，他把這輩子所有的卑微都留給了這個男人，只希望得到一個友好的回應……

　　強大的傭兵擁住下方的少年，「可以了，Jason。」

　　「嗚啊——」Jason放開手，大量的酸麻都在他的下腹附近爆發，壓制的快感總算得到出口，他射的又快又多，就好像Slade操進他體內的熱液一樣，滿滿的、黏黏的……居然還真他媽意猶未盡的……

　　這也是他第一次在祈求後得到回憶……他曾偷偷給梅里泰莉的祭壇丟過很多食物……但他的願望從來沒有實現過……

 

　　Slade沒有調整他的呼吸，他任自己的心跳破壞節奏，也不願放過Jason失神嗚咽的每一刻。

　　他看著他看了很久，Jason擴張的瞳孔都在訴說他的滿足跟依戀。

　　「再說一遍我是你此生最好的客人。」他吻吻少年的鼻頭。

　　「……」Jason吸著鼻子，「我……我沒這麼說過……」

　　「我聽見你腦子裡的聲音了。」用自己的嘴唇摩挲Jason的。

　　「顯擺……」Jason疲憊地回應他的摩挲，「你是……最好的……」仰起頭，吻上Slade。

 

×

 

　　他的人生中從來沒有感受過令人舒服的觸碰，Jason沒有使用誇飾法，真的，從他有記憶以來身邊都是一群惡毒的野獸。

　　他是在神殿區的貧民窟長大的，近幾年神殿區的瘟疫震懾所有人，他媽媽被送進醫院後，她的債主找上門來，直到他被迫帶離神殿區以前，他都以為自己至少會在醫院後方的坑裡看見媽媽的屍體；但即使他再也回不去神殿區，他也很清楚，瘟疫是公平的，它不會放過任何被它感染的人……

 

　　Slade睡在他旁邊，平躺著，手摟在他肩頭上，Jason枕著男人結實的手臂，看著男人戴著眼罩的那邊側臉，覺得這一切都是一場夢。

 

　　「你的思考太大聲了。」Slade突然開口。

　　「！！」Jason抖了一下，他真的以為男人已經睡著了。

　　Slade睜開眼睛，稍微扭頭他才能看見Jason，「看來我還留了體力給你。」

　　「……我……」Jason一時無所適從，「一般這個時間，我會去 **工作** ……不習慣睡覺……」

　　「一個夜貓子。」

　　「你給我的錢夠我用了，就只是……習慣。」Jason咬咬唇，「留我整晚的客人通常會跟我炫耀他們的拳頭是如何比他們的老二還勇猛。」

　　Slade只是看著他，看他苦澀的微笑。

 

　　「你沒這麼做，或者……還沒。」少年聳了個肩。

　　「我的拳頭一般來說不會落在給我帶來快樂的人身上，」Slade的手指撫過少年被咬破的嘴唇，「告訴我，Jason，完整的計畫是什麼？」

　　「我的債主跟囚禁我的那個混蛋，也就是被松鼠黨綁架又被救出來的那個混蛋，Geralt根本不該救他……」或許也，不該救我，「他們兩個接獲指令要殺他，如果我想要自由、還清我的債務，我得灌醉那個曾經救了我的男人……我只是一個跑龍套而已。」

　　Slade面無表情，「如果我真的是利維亞的Geralt，他確實已經醉倒了。」

　　「……他醉倒也會解決那些人的，他絕對會的，所以我才同意這個任務。」Jason又笑了，這次他的眼底出現一些整晚都沒出現過的狡黠。

　　得到答案的Slade點點頭，提起別的事兒，「關於我們的約定……」

　　「我跟你哪有什麼約定？」

　　「如果你提到利維亞的Geralt……」

　　「操！那是你說的！」少年縮緊肩膀。

　　「我正期待你為我多流一些眼淚。」翻過Jason的身體，在少年一陣抽氣中，撫上那個他越看越喜歡的屁股，「反正今晚還很長，孩子。」

 

★

 

　　美好的一晚，Slade舒爽地嘆了口氣，若不是他得立刻離開這個城鎮，他真想再給Jason一包錢袋。

　　Slade摸摸Jason的位置，然後他張開眼睛，跟自己待了整晚的少年並不在身邊，床舖上連一點溫度都沒有留下來……

　　他很快就意識到，不是只有溫度沒留下來，他的裝備、他另一袋金幣，全都、一件不剩，消失在這個空間裡！

　　Slade坐起身，以他的能力要空手賺錢根本不是難事（他才不像Geralt那個蠢蛋不問酬金就接單），他不能接受的是自己被一個少年耍得團團轉。

　　不，Slade仔細回想，他確實遺漏一點，少年在他大戰四方殺死他所有的『同夥』時，是開心的。

 

　　很開心。

 

　　昨晚講到白狼會殺光他的『同夥』時，他看起來多麼自然又充滿魅力……Slade想自己還沒完全掌控少年的每一面，他可以猜想如果任務真的按少年計畫的進行，『同夥』死光，沒有債務、沒有仇人、還 **撿** 到很多錢，除了醉醺醺以外，一切都很完美。

 

　　「真聰明。」他說，再次嘆了口氣。

　　他的計畫有了變數，他又要去找那隻逃跑的小老鼠了……他為什麼要說又？嘖。

 

×

 

　　『跑掉的小老鼠』仍舊不難找，Slade一下樓就看到他了，少年臉色難看地坐在旅店角落跟人賭昆特牌，他的周圍圍了很多人，坐他對面的人手邊有兩袋股股的錢袋——Slade能認出那是他的錢袋。

　　不只錢袋，喪鐘的裝備、喪鐘的銀劍，都在少年對面的人手邊。

　　「噢，Shit！」一看見Slade Jason就抖了一大下，他才要跳起來，就被旁邊的人壓回椅子上，「我沒有要跑走！」操！他當然要跑走！

 

　　Slade如果有兩隻眼睛，他兩隻眼睛會一起翻白眼，他的臉色沒有比Jason好看，但他至少沒有瑟瑟發抖，就算Jason把他偷到傾家蕩產再輸到傾家黨產，他看起來都只有『心情很差』，絕對沒有『看來我得殺你全家了，孩子』。

 

　　「沒錯，把他壓好， **讓他跑走我就砍斷你的手！** 」Slade靠近，「坐過去。」

　　Jason很艱難地在被壓制的情況下挪動他還在痛的屁股，把博奕的位置空出來給Slade。

　　「你哪位？」Jason的對手問。

　　「那些錢的主人。」拿過他手邊的木桶水杯。

　　對面的男人露出不屑的笑容，「多虧你可愛的小婊子，你已經不是錢的主人了，他還倒輸了一萬奧倫。」

　　咖啪！聽見金額的Slade瞬間就捏碎了厚實的木桶杯， _ **一萬奧倫！？**_ 他要做幾個高級任務才能賺到一萬奧倫？他旁邊這個小鬼居然就在他眨眼的瞬間就——還不是『只輸』，而是——『倒輸』一萬奧倫！

　　他Slade．超愛錢．Wilson面目猙獰的程度到旁人看了都怕，Jason開始覺得他真的活不過今天中午了……

　　他昨天跟人夥同圍剿傭兵都沒踩到傭兵的逆鱗，今天踩到了……

 

　　Slade深吸一口氣，拿起桌上的五顆骰子，用他的獨眼瞪著Jason，後者把自己越縮越小，此生最後的願望是離開這裡……

　　……完蛋了，死定了，他會被大卸八塊的！

 

　　但還沒等到大卸八塊，男人握著骰子的拳頭來到他面前，食指跟拇指間留了點縫隙。

　　「！？」Jason怯懦地抬起眼，「我運氣很背……」

　　「嬴一次我就少打你十下屁股。」男人的聲音渾厚，仍能聽出在壓抑。

　　「……」Slade只打他屁股而已？不殺他？……或變成他新的債主，讓他賣身還債？……Jason朝Slade投去一個期待的眼神……

　　他知道錯了，他要求的不多，只要能把倒輸的填平就好……但仔細想想，不對啊，Slade得嬴幾次才能補平倒輸的一萬？——所以Slade本來想打他幾下屁股！！？？？？？

　　出了大差錯的少年正襟危坐，嘴唇靠近男人的拳頭，朝裡頭的骰子吹出一口氣。白髮傭兵的所有氣勢來到牌桌上，——他也得在牌桌上大殺四方才行。

 

×

 

　　Slade超強！他強爆！Jason抱著兩袋錢袋跟Slade的裝備躲在旅店角落，牌局又演變成一場廝殺了（咦他為什麼也說又？），男人把所有的錢都贏了回來，Jason仍不知道自己的屁股得遭多少殃，他只知道那些人出老千卻反過來喊Slade出老千，把已經生氣但無處可發的傭兵惹到毛上加毛，他不會殺光他們，他會讓他們這輩子再也不敢作弊！

 

　　無辜的旅店老闆跟服務生再次躲進櫃台中，他們究竟招誰惹誰了這一個個都要拆他旅店？

 

　　解決完那群老千，Slade甩掉拳頭上的血液，真有效，他的氣消了！

　　Jason抱著的兩袋錢袋 **自己增生** 成四袋，肯定是趁Slade沒注意的時候四處摸來的。

 

　　「再拿我的錢輸得精光，小鬼，我會把你的屁股打到連你的老客人都不認得。」抓起地上的少年。

　　「我現在有錢！再也沒人能買我的屁股！」

　　Slade搶回所有屬於自己的東西，包含原本給Jason的那一袋。

　　「那是我的——」

　　「你已經輸光了，這些都是我贏來的。」再搶走Jason掙來的一袋丟進櫃台裡，跟昨天一模一樣的模式，可是他不會再給Jason一袋，「你賺了這些，別貪得無饜。」把少年推出旅店，他想旅店老闆再也不想見到他們了。

　　「這些根本不夠我離開泰莫利亞……」

 

　　Slade停下關門的動作，回頭看向拿著一袋金幣裝無辜的少年。

　　他以為他回來這裡還能找到少年，找到他用那筆錢安穩過日子；他以為是他先離開，他以為自己有權得到少年失落的期待，期待男人再回來找他……結果少年有他自己的願望……

 

　　「你準備去哪？」

　　「……高譚。」

　　「鬼地方。」

　　Jason嘟起嘴，「那裡不是什麼好地方沒錯，但我聽說近幾年城內連齊齊摩都不再出現了。」

　　「但是齊齊摩比高譚的國王可愛許多。」

　　「我就是要去高譚。」

　　「然後死在半路上。」

　　「……」少年頓了頓，「在那之前我會賺到足夠的錢。」

　　「然後輸得精光。」Slade哼他一聲，滿意地得到少年的瞪視。

　　「 **但怎樣都跟你無關吧？** 」

　　「……」是啊，無關，「我正好要去高譚。」其實沒有。

　　少年瞠大他的眼睛，「帶上我吧！」

　　「我很貴。」Slade意有所指地看了眼Jason手上的錢袋，「考慮到你會無預警地消失在我的視線範圍內，保護你需要付出極高成本。」

　　Jason．也他媽超愛錢．Todd癟著嘴，緊緊握住手上的錢袋，他怎麼能捨得一個飽滿的錢袋在他面前得了又失得了又失？他從昨晚到現在已經擁抱過多少錢袋了？答案是他擁抱過多少，就失去過多少，這次還要他親手交出去！

 

　　Slade伸出手，那副討債的嘴臉簡直是世界之惡！

　　Jason垮下臉，好像在跟錢袋做最後的告別，他不斷說服自己Slade是最好的傭兵、Slade比利維亞的Geralt還強大……為了安全到達高譚，僱用一個傭兵是必要花費……

 

　　Jason心一橫，閉上眼睛把錢袋塞入男人懷中，「你會付出代價！」

　　Slade吹了聲口哨，有傭金什麼都好辦事，或者說，少年身上沒錢，他就不用擔心少年又把錢輸光了，「這只是僱用我的傭金，不包含你的食宿。」Slade收起他的錢袋，扯著少年往市集走去，他把馬留在附近馬窖讓人幫忙照顧。

　　「不包含什麼！！？」尖叫。

　　「你聽見了，小鬼。」

 

　　到達馬窖，Jason仍不甘心地疵牙裂嘴，「你是個十足的混蛋，我要沿路說利維亞的Geralt！我要說他好過你！比你英俊！比你強大！」

　　「但都不妨礙我 **佔據** 你心中的第一名。」

　　Jason轟一下臉都紅了，想起接近清晨時他們在浴室裡做了好幾次，他細聲呢喃著Slade的名字，像瘋掉一樣不斷讚美這個讓他多次高潮到失禁的男人……

 

　　見男人牽來一匹黑色強壯的馬，少年抱臂恨得牙癢癢，「你不會相信一個前娼妓的逢場作戲吧？」

　　Slade轉過頭來抬高一邊眉毛，有眼睛的那邊，「你不會相信一個現任傭兵的不殺你吧？」

　　「……」

　　「……」

 

　　Jason氣到要跺腳，但他已經付錢了，根本不能退貨！錢進了眼前男人的口袋中就不會再吐出來了，他不得不妥協，「那就……不是……逢場作戲……」

　　Slade笑了笑，撈起Jason把他扔到馬背上，「那就不殺你。」

 

 

-end-

Slade看到Jason把東西全輸光的心情就跟獨眼龍看到陳小刀贏那麼多籌碼的心情一樣，但獨眼龍不能打陳小刀屁股，Slade可以打Jason屁股。（在說啥……


End file.
